deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Quiet vs. Ashi
These two were trained into becoming terrifyingly proficient warriors. They're each tasked with taking out the hero of their respective stories, but, after losing to them, they turned alignment and helped combat the forces that oppose the heroes. Who do you think will win? Quiet Ashi Interlude Wiz: Imagine being a fear-mongering villain. You may have all sorts of gear and gadgets, but the most important assets are your powerful soldiers. Boomstick: Now imagine those soldiers suddenly turned their weapon on you! Those villains must've felt very vulnerable when Quiet, XOF's assassin, and Ashi, the strongest of the Daughters of Aku, went turncoat. Wiz: I'm Wiz, and he's Boomstick, and we're here to examine the weapons, armor, and skills of our combatants to see who would win a death battle. Quiet Wiz: After Big Boss was severely damaged in the Ground Zeroes incident, he had to undergo treatment. And, it was during this treatment that Skull Face decided to have him terminated. Boomstick: Hitting a man while he's licking his wounds? That's just unmanly. Wiz: ...As such, he had one of his elite assassins, Tixij, go in and try to assassinate him. Boomstick: And she would've killed Venom Snake if it weren't for some guy that's recovering from facial injuries. Wiz: She underwent surgery, getting a strain of the parasite that would form the infamous Parasite Unit. This parasite would give her abilities akin to the Skulls. Boomstick: After being Captain America'd, she continued to assassinate under Skull Face. She never spoke, and she barely made any noise as she killed. For that, she was given the name that'd spread fear across Afghanistan, Quiet. Weaponry *Wicked Butterfly *Sinful Butterfly *Guilty Butterfly *Close Combat Wiz: Quiet is most often seen behind the sniper scope. Boomstick: Quiet is a dangerous sharp shooter, boasting her powerful Wicked and Sinful Butterflies. As well as her tranquilizing Guilty Butterfly. Lot of good that'll do this fight. Wiz: Quiet demonstrates incredible ability with these weapons. In fact, she shows incredible skill with most guns. But more on that later. Boomstick: Though, as awesome as guns are, you'd be a fool to just rely on them. That's why Quiet's trained in all sorts of close quarters combat. Parasite *Recover from damage *Superhuman speed, perception, durability, longevity *Phasing *Invisibility *Breathing through skin Wiz: She may not look battle ready, and that's because of her parasite. Boomstick: She looks like a model because of the parasite? Wiz: Well, this parasite enables her to breathe through her skin, so she needs to wear less clothing in order to breathe. Boomstick: Well why don't any of the Skulls wear as little as her? Wiz: Her lungs were destroyed when she was flamed. The Skulls weren't. Boomstick: That still sounds kinda hokey. Wiz: Do you want to stare at a scantily clad lady, or not? Boomstick: Yes! Wiz: Anyway, this parasite also carried some superhuman abilities with it. All Skulls show off superhuman speed, perception, durability, and longevity, and Quiet shows off all of the above. Boomstick: She demonstrates her perception quickly when Venom Snake brings her to the base, she takes a handgun, and fires an entire clip in between the rotating blades of the helicopter the two just rode in! Wiz: In addition to that, during battle, she's seen restoring her stamina quickly by absorbing sunlight. Boomstick: Unfortunately, she'll have to be completely still, and completely susceptible, to enemy fire. Weaknesses *Clothes choke her *Will die if she speaks English *Primarily Ranged Wiz: Unfortunately, where there's a warrior, there's an Achilles heel. Boomstick: She can recover her stamina. She can leap incredible distances. She has impeccable accuracy. What could beat her? Wiz: Clothes. Boomstick: ...What? Wiz: Yeah, she breathes through her skin. So, if her skin gets covered, she won't be able to breath. When the clothes are removed, she instantly gets her strength back. Boomstick: That sounds like there's some sort of ulterior motive... Wiz: We know you like seeing her like this. Boomstick: ...Yeah... Wiz: Though, the moment the clothes come off, she's a killing machine all over again. Boomstick: That's right. In literally a breath, Quiet is back in peak performance and easily dispatches each of her would be rapists. Wiz: There's the other benefit to her parasite, she was just smothered and drowned, but a single breath puts her in top shape. Wiz: On top of that, thanks to that parasite, she's unable to speak English. Boomstick: Why would the parasite do that? Wiz: Skull Face "programmed" them to do that. Boomstick: ...Wh-? Wiz: Also, while she does have close range options, she is primarily equipped for ranged combat. Boomstick: U-uh yeah! She's a sharpshooter first, as most of her feats involve gun fire, though she can put up a fight up close if the time calls for it. Feats *Fired between helicopter blades *Easily beat four men unarmed *Prolific assassin *Fired at a grenade midair *Shot down a jet from a helicopter Wiz: Quiet has done quiet enough to earn the fear associated with her name. She is a marksman of the highest order, displaying enough focus to shoot between the spinning blades of a helicopter. Boomstick: She's also seen firing at the pilot of a jet whilst in a helicopter! A feat the Diamond Dogs take strong notice of. Wiz: She's an assassin of the top caliber, building up her reputation and becoming a symbol of fear, and a whisper of death. Quiet: Becoming silent, but deadly! Wiz: ...Boomstick... Ashi Aku: Long ago, in a distant land, I, Aku, the shape shifting master of darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil! Wiz: Who would be better to introduce this universe? Boomstick: When Aku returned to power, a man was trained in order to battle him. However, when Aku sent that man to the future, he was able to construct his perfect future. Wiz: However, that man would eventually come back to bite him. Samurai Jack fought against everything Aku worked towards. Boomstick: Thankfully for him, there exists a cult intensely devoted to him. These were known as the Daughters of Aku. Wiz: The priestess gave birth to septuplets, who'd be forced to train in harsh environments for one goal: destroy the Samurai. Boomstick: And among them was the most powerful among them, Weaponry *Martial Arts *Kusarigama *Typically whatever is lying around Wiz: While Ashi was young, she was forced to train under some of the most dangerous conditions. '''Boomstick: She must've been trained in any weapon type available to the Daughters, because Ashi can pretty much pick up and use any weapon she finds! Wiz: She's first seen carrying a kusarigama to battle. She's also shown off martial artist skills on par with Samurai Jack. Boomstick: And keep in mind, Jack's been trained for years to be the badass he is today! Er... will be? Wiz: Ashi is seen battling an army of Aku's soldiers on her own. Weaknesses *Keeps losing weapons *Wears little armor *Hardheaded Wiz: Unfortunately, Ashi isn't flawless. She never seems to be able to hold onto a weapon. Boomstick: She first lost her kusarigama, but that's not all. She seems to drop weapons immediately after losing them. Wiz: Furthermore, for one trained to be up close and personal in the field of battle, she wears very little armor. Boomstick: Before her reform, she fought with only her charred, naked body. After that, he wore plants. Wiz: Also, she seems to always lose her weapons. She manages to make do with what she finds, but that relies on her finding something to use from battle to battle. That's of course, not to say she can't fight without weapons. Boomstick: Yeah, speaking of, it's kinda lucky she never reached down to search for some weapon to use, only to realize there's nothing there. Feats *Singlehandedly beat an army *Got close to overpowering Samurai Jack *Adapts to pretty much any fighting style *Ran down the slopes of a mountain extraordinarily fast Wiz: Ashi is a powerful one woman army raised since birth to combat the strongest of sword fighters. Boomstick: She was able to strike an arrow in motion midair from on high! Wiz: She's pulled with enough force to destroy a stone sarcophagus with a chain, she utilized glass as makeshift shurikens, and destroyed an entire army of orcs. In doing so, she also runs down the entire mountain in mere minutes. Boomstick: She's been trained to be one of the most dangerous warriors ever, and she's more than succeeded! Wiz: Now, it's a question of if her prowess can overpower a sniper. Interlude Wiz: Alright, the abilities have been analyzed, and the combatants are set. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEE! Fight Samurai Jack and Ashi are traveling along the side of a mountain, marching. Jack is dressed in his classic attire, his special sword in his sheath. Ashi, meanwhile, is holding a sickle attached to a chain. She must've found one on her way through the trail. Meanwhile, in the distance, a certain assassin is watching over a man with a fragment in his forehead. This was Quiet, who the Phantom Pain had recruited after dueling with her a while ago. And, unfortunately, he was getting uncomfortably close to a certain Samurai. Quiet spied the wandering samurai, and decided to keep an eye on him. The soldier was getting closer and closer, and eventually spotted the samurai. Unfortunately, Ashi was close behind the hidden soldier. Quiet kept a careful eye on this new person. Snake rose his pistol, weary of the strange person. Upon seeing this, Quiet put the strange man in her sights. Then, Ashi scanned behind herself. She saw someone tailing behind them. Interpreting the stranger as a threat, Ashi began to rush towards him. Snake's senses were triggered. He felt his attention draw right towards the approaching lady. Quiet, meanwhile, drew her attention towards Ashi. She took aim, and fired. Fortunately, Ashi heard the shot in time, and leapt back, avoiding the strike. While Ashi was dodging, Snake snuck away. Samurai Jack: Ashi! Ashi: I'm Ok! Move! Jack relaxes and nods in understanding, before running down the trail. Ashi, meanwhile rushes behind cover. Ashi's also behind cover, gently humming to herself. She cocks her rifle, readying for a fight. Ashi, meanwhile, scans her immediate area. She spies a kusarigama nearby, and grabs it. She readies herself to fight, just as Quiet finishes cocking. Then, Ashi dives out of cover and begins running towards the sharp-eyed assassin, just as she fires off another shot. FIGHT Ashi swipes the bullet out of the air with the Kusarigama and keeps running forward, straight towards the source of the bullet. Without wasting a second, Quiet cocked the rifle, and fired another bullet down on Ashi, who easily swerved to the side, avoiding the blow. Quiet readied anther shot, and took aim. Ashi hid behind a tree in the middle of the field, and Quiet didn't fire her next shot. She kept aim, watching out for the daughter of Aku. Ashi, meanwhile, narrowed her gaze, plotting how to approach. Quiet, meanwhile, chose a different approach. She leapt to the air, and seemed to zip through the air across the field. Suddenly she was facing Ashi, and took aim. The daughter of Aku, meanwhile, noticed her zip through the air. She narrowly avoided another shot, which planted itself in the wall she hid behind. She rushed towards Quiet, but the silent assassin seemingly faded from before her yet again. She whipped her head side to side, trying to spy the strange sniper. She held the kusarigama, poised to fight at the first sign of the sniper. She spied what appeared to be a spec of black fog rushing towards a cliff. Ashi dashed after the fog. As she approached, she could swear she saw a humanoid figure made of the fog. She was about to slice at the figure, but it leapt high into the air, right onto the cliff. Ashi: She's fast! Ashi scanned the area for something she could use, something that has more range. Sure enough, she saw a few discarded arrows. She picked up a clump of them and threw them towards the sniper, so fast one pierced her shoulder. Taken off guard, the sniper stumbled and began to fall forth. Ashi rushed forward, towards where Quiet was beginning to fall. Mid fall, the sniper turned into a fog, and managed to land on her feet without any harm, save for the arrow wound. Ashi was quick enough to get behind Quiet, and swung her kusarigama at her. Quiet turned around just in time to see her swing, and side stepped, just in time to feel the tip scrape by her torso. Ashi yanked the sickle back as she approached, and she tried to slice at the sniper, only for Quiet to duck under the blow. She didn't have enough time to bring up her sniper rifle, so she kicked towards Ashi, nailing her in the side. Ashi was driven back, and Quiet attempted to strike her again. This time, the daughter of Aku blocked the incoming kick, before punching at her. She followed up with more kicks and punch, before Quiet faded away and zipped past her. The sniper was quickly trying to create distance between her and Ashi! Ashi realized this and ran forward, getting ready to whip the kusarigama at the sniper. The chain curled around Quiet's front, and attempted to tug her towards her. However, she phased through the chain. Ashi was shocked. She was certain the chain was around her, why wasn't she pulling her back? Soon enough, Quiet was out of range of the kusarigama, and turned the rifle towards her. Ashi easily leapt over the next bullet and was falling towards the sniper. She kicked her in the face, taking her off guard. Ashi delivered a series of punches and kicks, most of which Quiet blocked. Ashi readied her sickle, and got ready to swing it across Quiet's throat, only for her to duck away at just the right moment. She kicked at Ashi, knocking her away. But Ashi turned around, swinging her kusarigama as she spun. Quiet was hit in the belly, causing blood to spill onto the ground. Ashi tried to follow up that hit with another, but Quiet phased through the next hit. She spawned back, rifle raised, and fired a shot at Ashi. She instinctively dodged, but felt a bullet graze her arm, right between her shoulder and elbow. She felt a burning pain run along the length of her arm. Quiet quickly reloaded, and set up the next shot. But Ashi was already swinging her kusarigama. Quiet flipped upwards into the air, dodging the swipe. Midair, she fired down at Ashi. Ashi backstepped, the bullet kicking up a puff of dust when it struck the ground. Ashi leapt up towards Quiet, and got ready to swing her weapon. Quiet held her rifle vertically, and blocked the next swipe of the kusarigama. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Assassin Vs. Assassin Themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Somebody495 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series